<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye, Old Enemy, Hello, New Friend by The_Saltman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904212">Goodbye, Old Enemy, Hello, New Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman'>The_Saltman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Willy Afton &amp; the Chocolate Factory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gore, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willy Afton killing his pesky rival, Arthur Cunsworth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Willy Afton &amp; the Chocolate Factory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye, Old Enemy, Hello, New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He followed Willy's directions, entering through the maintenance hatch, finding himself inside of a dark room. The floor was littered with plastic animatronic suit parts, many of which seemed to be missing. Then, he saw it, saw that strange device, a large jointed limb with a large metal scoop on the end. His eagerness and joy began to fade.</p><p>"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Willy's voice was heard from somewhere.<br/>
"What? Willy, where are you? We need to discuss the merger, remember?" Arthur's voice was growing more nervous.<br/>
"Oh, silly Arthur, that was only a trick, a lie to lure you here. You have been a thorn in my side for many years now, and it is about time you meet the same fate as all those spies you sent in here to steal my secrets." Willy's voice was cold, colder than usual.<br/>
"W-William?! W-what the hell?!" Arthur felt genuine fear. He knew that none of the spies he sent here were ever seen again, he knew he would never leave this place, at least not how he came in.<br/>
"Goodbye, old enemy. Hello, new friend." He smiled widely, Arthur could see those blue eyes and that silhouette from behind the glass.<br/>
"Please! Please don't do whatever you plan to do, William! I-I promise, I shan't tell a soul!" He pleaded, to no avail. He knew damn well that when William Theodore Afton had made up his mind, there was no changing it.<br/>
"Don't worry, it only hurts for a moment." Willy stated coldly, smiling a little.</p><p>𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p>𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p>𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p>𝘾𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙃.</p><p>The sound of steel impacting flesh, of flesh ripping. Arthur slowly fell to his knees, blood pouring from his mouth and his stomach. As his vision began to fade, he saw himself in the room, except, it wasn't himself. As his hand fell onto this strange copy, its eyes lit up, emitting a pink glow.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Afton." It spoke in his voice, standing up as it took his hat and glasses, placing them upon itself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>